Taruhan?
by DraconisChantal
Summary: Berawal dari taruhan, elakkan dari perasaan, serta kebenaran yang menyakitkan. Keduanya hanya memerlukan waktu untuk menyadari perasaan masing-masing, entah berapa lama. Chapter 6 : Feelings
1. Their Bet

Taruhan?

Title : Taruhan?

Pairing : Guess!

Author : DC

Summary :

_"Bagaimana kalau aku menang?" "Aku akan menuruti setiap perintahmu." "Kalau kau yang menang?" "Kau harus menjadi pelayanku selama 30 hari, Granger." Senyum puas terlukis. "Baiklah. Setuju." / No Flame._

Mata coklat itu menatap sekeliling, berusaha mencari sosok yang menyuruhnya kesini. Taman sekolah tampak sepi pada saat pulang. Mungkin para murid bergegas pulang karena esok harinya, para murid akan menghadapi ulangan. Hermione—pemilik mata coklat tersebut—memutar lensanya.

"Wood," seru Hermione garang. Matanya memicing, menatap semak-semak yang sedari tadi menimbulkan suara bising. "Keluar sebelum aku sendiri yang menarikmu!"

Terdengar helaan napas panjang di balik semak hijau tersebut. Kemudian, Hermione menatap datar ke arah kedua lelaki yang baru saja keluar. Salah satunya Oliver Wood—pria yang membuatnya harus _berpisah _dengan buku Fisikanya sementara. Sedang satunya lagi—

"Malfoy."

"Granger."

"Ya Tuhan, tak bisakah kalian berdua tak adu mulut sehari saja?" Oliver menatap keduanya sarkatis, menghela napasnya. "Whoaa, aku melerai, bukan menyertakan diri dengan ikhlas untuk dibunuh kalian berdua." Lelaki itu mengangkat lengannya, terkekeh.

"Kami tak bertengkar," dengus Hermione datar. "ya, kan, Malfoy?"

"Ya. Hanya sekedar _berbincang_."

"Kurasa arti kata _tak bertengkar _dan _berbicang _kalian berarti membunuh satu sama lain ketika pihak lainnya tak menyadari," Oliver mendengus. "uh, Granger—"

"Untuk apa kau memanggilku kesini?" potong Hermione, tak berekspresi sedikitpun.

Kedua lelaki di hadapannya saling tatap, kemudian menyenggol satu sama lain.

"Kau!"

"Kau!"

"Kenapa aku?"

"Karna kau yang mengajaknya kesini!"

"Tapi kan kau yang menyuruhku, Idiot!"

"Aku tak idiot, Wood!"

"Tapi—"

"Kalian berdua," Hermione menyenderkan tubuhnya di salah satu pohon Apel. "katakan apa yang ingin kalian katakan sebelum aku pergi dari sini. Karena kalian, Wood, Malfoy, aku harus datang kesini .Seharusnya aku kini di rumah dan menikmati waktu santaiku, tahu!"

"Maksudmu belajar dan berkutat dengan bukumu?" Draco menyeringai lebar. "Oke, oke. Wood, kau yang—"

"Malfoy, kau yang berbicara."

"Apa hakmu?" seru Draco tak terima, menyilangkan kedua tangan di dada. "Enak saja mengatur-atur diriku!"

"Kau juga menyuruhku—_ehm_, mungkin kata memaksa lebih cocok—datang kesini, Malfoy," Hermione memiringkan wajah, mengejek Malfoy muda itu. "Jadi, aku sendiri juga punya hak untuk mengaturmu."

Draco menghela napasnya. "_Fine_," ujar lelaki itu seraya memutar bola matanya, "Bagaimana kalau kita taruhan, Granger?"

Hermione mengangkat alis. "Eh?" gadis itu mengerutkan kening. "Taruhan? Taruhan bagaimana?"

"_Well_, kau tentu tahu, Granger, bahwa hari Senin depan kita akan menjalani ulangan akhir, kemudian kita akan menikmati liburan musim panas selama 31 hari."

"Lalu? Apa hubungan antara taruhan, ulangan, dan libur musim panas, Malfoy?"

Draco menyipitkan mata. "Berhenti menyela."

"Aku bertanya setelah kau selesai berbicara. Itu _bukan _menyela."

"Terserahmu," Draco mengangkat bahu. "Aku ingin taruhan mengenai nilai kita."

"Nilai ulangan?"

"Lagi-lagi, kau menyela," kata Draco enteng, memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku. "Ya, nilai, Granger. Siapa yang mendapatkan nilai lebih tinggi, dia yang menang."

Oliver merasakan aura membunuh dari kedua insan yang ada di hadapannya. "Uh, Drake, Granger, kurasa aku ada les tambahan hari ini. Aku—aku pergi saja dulu. Sampai nanti!" seru lelaki itu dengan nada yang dibuat riang.

Bahkan, keduanya tak menyadari apa yang dikatakannya, sama sekali tidak mengetahui bahwa Oliver telah pergi dari taman sekolah.

"Bagaimana kalau aku yang menang?" Hermione tersenyum. Tentu saja, dia _pasti _menang dalam taruhan ini. Mengapa Malfoy yang satu ini begitu bodoh?

"Aku akan menuruti setiap perintahmu." jawab Draco mantap, penuh keyakinan.

"Kalau kau yang menang?"

"Kau harus menjadi pelayanku selama 30 hari, Granger," Draco menyeringai. "Bagaimana, hn?"

Senyum penuh kepuasan terlukis di wajah Hermione. "Baiklah," kata gadis dengan rambut coklat ikal tersebut. "Setuju."

"Kalau begitu, kurasa aku lebih baik pergi." Draco melenggang santai, mulai melangkah.

"Kuharap kau siap dengan kekalahanmu nanti, Malfoy."

"Kau akan menangis karna kalah, Granger."

Draco melangkah menyusuri koridor sekolah. Langkahnya begitu ringan. Ekspresinya sama sekali tak peduli dengan gadis-gadis yang menyapanya—dengan suara manis yang dibuat-buat. Pikirannya melayang.

_Ulangan Geografi hari ini begitu mudah_. Draco terkekeh. Untuk ulangan yang satu ini, dia yakin bisa mengalahkan Granger.

Langkah Draco terhenti begitu mendengar gelak tawa seorang gadis. Dia mengangkat alis, bersiul. Berat tubuhnya tertompang oleh dinding pojokan. Dia memiringkan wajah. Kemudian terkekeh begitu melihat langkah gadis itu berhenti.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di pojokan sana, Malfoy?" kening Hermione mengerut.

Draco _selalu _menyukai cara gadis itu berpikir.

"Kau berbuat mesum, ya?!"

"Enak saja," Draco mendelik. "Bagaimana ulangan Geografimu hari ini, Granger?"

Wajah Hermione memerah—bukan karena malu, namun karna rasa kesal yang mendalam. "_Ck_, hasilnya kan belum dibagi."

"OI, MIONE!"

Draco mengernyit, menoleh ke sumber suara, kemudian mendengus. Rambut merah. Wajah bodoh. Bintik-bintik di sekitar muka. _Khas seorang Weasley._

"Hai, Weasley," Draco berseru, berusaha tampak terlihat ramah—yang jelas, gagal. "Ada apa? Kau tak lihat aku sedang berbicara dengan Granger, ya?"

Derap langkah seseorang yang tergesa tertangkap di telinga tajam Draco. Dia mengintip di balik bahu Ronald Billius Weasley, kemudian menyeringai.

"Ah, Potter," Draco terkekeh. "Apa kabar?"

Harry mendengus. "Mungkin akan sangat baik jika aku tak menemukanmu bersama Mione disini."

Hermione menghela napasnya. "Ron," panggil Hermione ragu. "Untuk apa kau memanggilku?"

"Mione, kau ditindas, ya, oleh lelaki brengsek ini?"

"Ron, jawab dulu."

"Ulangan Geografi sudah dibagi." Harry menahan Ron yang hendak menjawab.

"Ah, berapa hasilku ulanganku?" tanya Hermione cemas—yang jarang sekali ditunjukan.

"Bagaimana dengan nilaiku?" Draco menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Hermione memutar bola matanya. "Bodoh," tatapan merendahkan terpancar jelas dari sorot matanya. "Kau tak sekelas dengan kami, Idiot."

"Ah," desah Draco, masih tampak begitu, ehm, ramah. "Mungkin saja kan teman-temanmu ini melihatnya. Ya, kan, Granger?"

Hermione menghela napas, menyerah.

"Aku tak tahu. Nilaiku 78," Harry melenggang. "Pas sekali."

"Aku 56," Ron terkekeh. "Hebat, kan? Semua jawabanku bagian Essay salah semua."

Hermione mempercepat langkahnya ke arah ruang kelas, diikuti Ron serta Harry. Sedangkan Draco, masih menyenderkan tubuh di pojokan.

"Kau tahu, Granger. Kau pasti kalah." lelaki itu mengulum senyumnya, kemudian, dia melangkah menjauh.

Hermione menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara lipatan jaket. Dia ingin menjerit sepuasnya. Tapi, apa lagi yang bisa dirinya lakukan? Pikirannya benar-benar tak fokus, sedangkan soal Fisika yang ada di hadapannya terlantar begitu saja. Dia menghela napas.

Bagaimana mungkin dia kalah dari seorang Malfoy-arogan-idiot-sok itu? Yang benar saja! Hermione bergumam tak jelas. Genggaman penanya mengendur, kemudian terjatuh ke lantai, menimbulkan bunyi nyaring di tengah-tengah keheningan yang berlangsung. Beberapa anak mendesis, melotot ke arahnya. Hermione sama sekali tak acuh terhadap tatapan orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya.

89.

Bagaimana mungkin dia mendapatkan 89? Itu sama saja seperti B!

Nilai B pertamanya.

_Yang pertama._

Dan yang lebih parah : mungkin bukan yang terakhir.

Hermione menarik napasnya, menghembuskannya perlahan. Tangannya mencengkram timbunan jaketnya yang ada di meja.

"Ms. Granger, bila kau tak berniat mengerjakan soal-soal itu," sebuah suara berat membuatnya tersentak. "lebih baik kau segera pulang."

Hermione mendongak, menatap guru dengan rambut yang berminyak. Dia mengangguk. "Maaf."

Harry dan Ron melirik satu sama lain. Kemudian keduanya melirik Hermione secara bersamaan. Mungkin ini pemandangan sekali seumur hidup bila kau melihat seorang Hermione Jean Granger tampak begitu tak bersemangat untuk mengerjakan soal ulangan.

Hermione mengumpat.

Sial.

Sial.

SIAL.

Kenapa dia harus menerima tawaran Malfoy idiot itu? Kenapa dia harus mengiyakannya? Nah, berani taruhan , Malfoy itu di dalam kelas pasti tengah bergossip—oke, membicarakannya—dengan teman-teman tak tahu adatnya sembari tertawa menghina tak jelas. Oh, hei, yang benar saja?

_Kau benar-benar bodoh, Hermione. _Hermione mengumpat dalam hati.

Kemudian, dia menunduk, meraih penanya, menggenggamnya erat seolah dengan melakukan hal itu, kemarahannya terhadap Malfoy dapat tersampaikan. Lalu, tangannya mulai bergerak dengan gesit, penuh amarah yang hendak ia sampaikan.

Setidaknya, dia _harus _mendapatkan nilai nyaris sempurna untuk Fisika. Harus.

_A/N : HAI! ANOTHER FF FROM ME XD Well, actually, Seems Different done too. Tapi gue bingung mau nge post apa enggak, soalnya bener2 ... ngaco-_- #sigh_

_Well, RnR? It'll be nice! 3 xo_


	2. Library

Taruhan?

Title : Taruhan?

Disclaimer : Udah capek sih nulisnya, yang jelas Harry Potter dkk bukan (dan gak akan pernah) punya saya. Punya bunda Rowling.

Taruhan?

Hermione menyeret kakinya, menyusuri koridor sepi sekolah tersebut. Langkahnya tampak tergesa-gesa meskipun terkesan enggan. Lama kelamaan, kakinya mulai berlari. Peluh mulai tampak mengucur dari keningnya.

Langkahnya berhenti di depan perpustakaan.

_Perpustakaan?_

Oh, tentu saja.

"Madam, buku yang kupesan beberapa tempo hari lalu sudah datang?"

Wanita paruh baya yang dipanggil secara tiba-tiba itu mengerutkan kening, tanda bahwa dirinya tak senang diganggu. Kemudian, dia mengangkat kepala yang ditumbuhi rambut hitam—sedikit uban di beberapa bagian.

"Ya, sudah. Kau bisa menga—" dia berhenti sejenak, memiringkan kepalanya untuk melihat sesuatu—atau seseorang, atau barangkali mungkin seekor—makhluk hidup di belakang Hermione, membuat Hermione ikut menoleh ke belakang dan mengeluarkan ekspresi horor. "_Ehm_. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?

"Aku tahu bahwa dia mengganggu, Madam," gumam Hermione pendek. "Dimana bukunya, Madam?"

"Di bagian rak buku-buku nonfiksi sejarah yang sudah di sortir," sahut wanita tersebut—_well_, mari kita lihat _tag _nama yang ada tergeletak begitu saja di atas mejanya, _Madam I. Pince_—, masih menunjukkan paras terganggu karena kehadiran makhluk lainnya, dimana itu berarti ketenangannya tak akan berlangsung lama. "Dan, kau, Mr. Malfoy, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Lelaki berambut platina itu melenggang masuk, menyusul Hermione yang kini duduk disalah satu bangku yang berdekatan dengan rak 'Buku-buku Sejarah Nonfiksi'.

"Hanya _belajar_, Madam," lelaki itu menyeringai. "Anda tentu tahu bahwa besok akan ada ulangan sejarah yang mematikan itu, sehingga aku harus belajar disini, mengingat rumahku tak tersedia fasilitas perpustakaan, Madam.

_Ya, Malfoy, kau belajar untuk menggangguku disini_, batin Hermione, melengos.

Begitu Draco—lelaki yang tadi masuk—duduk beberapa kursi setelah tempat Hermione duduk, Hermione menarik kursinya agar lebih jauh lagi, membiarkan setidaknya 5 meter berjauhan dengan Lelaki-Malfoy-Sialan itu.

Dan dalam jangka waktu 15 menit—mengejutkan—ruangan itu senyap, hanya terdengar sibakan buku secara brutal oleh Hermione dan dengusan dari Draco yang jelas-jelas tak mengerti nyaris semua kalimat yang tertera di dalamnya.

"Oi, Granger."

Hermione menoleh dengan gerakan malas, enggan untuk menatap wajah pucat yang barusan memanggilnya. _Bagus, Malfoy. Kau mengganggu saat-saat tertenang dalam hidupku._

"Besok kita satu kelas dalam ujian Sejarah, kan?"

Hermione berhenti sejenak, meronggoh tas selempangnya, kemudian mengeluarkan secarik kertas yang berjudul 'Jadwal Kelas'. Matanya dengan kecepatan penuh menyusuri tiap kata yang ditulis dengan tulisan kecil dan rapi. Kemudian, gadis itu melotot tak percaya.

"Kur—"

"Aku tahu makna ekspresimu, Granger, tak perlu berfilosofi panjang-panjang, oke?"

Hermione membenturkan kepalanya ke atas meja, menimbulkan bunyi _BUK! _yang terdengar menyakitkan untuk didengar.

"_Well_, sebenarnya aku hanya ingin—"

"Meminta jawaban pada saat ulangan berlangsung?" tanya Hermione kilat, menatap lelaki itu tajam.

Draco menyeringai lebar. "_Bingo!" _serunya ceria—atau mari kukoreksi, sok dibuat-buat ceria. "Bagaimana? Nah, Granger. Setidaknya, nilai kita akan menjadi 3:1 nantinya."

Hermione mendengus. "Aku lebih memilih menjadi makanan hiu ketimbang memiliki nilai yang sama denganmu, Malfoy. Jadi, intinya, dengan ini aku menolak sebesar-besarnya."

"Khas Granger," cibir Draco kesal. "selalu menganggap dirinya pintar dan menyombongkan diri setiap saat. _Ck_, nilai Fisika dan Geografiku lebih tinggi darimu, _lho_."

Kini, Hermione berharap Zeus meminjamkannya tongkat garpu listrik mematikan miliknya untuk menusuk Draco Malfoy hidup-hidup.

"Bicara sekali lagi, kubuat mulutmu tak akan dapat mengucapkan apa-apa," desis Hermione tajam. "Kau mengganggu."

"Aku tahu," sahut Draco enteng. "Dan aku mengganggumu untuk mengacaukan konsentrasimu. Ngomong-ngomong—"

"Tutup mulutmu, Idiot."

"—ulangan kita tinggal 3 hari lagi, kan?" lanjut Draco tanpa mempedulikan apa yang dikatakan Hermione. "Berarti, tiga hari lagi kita libur, kan?"

"Kalau kau pintar, kau sudah tahu pasti jawabannya."

"Berarti, sebentar lagi kau akan jadi—_ehm_—pelayan_ku_, ya?"

"Hanya dalam mimpimu, Malfoy—oh, tidak, tidak. Bahkan dalam mimpimu. Aku tak akan pernah menjadi pelayan_mu_," Hermione memicingkan matanya, menyibak kembali lembar-lembaran bukunya secara brutal dan tanpa ampun. "Kau yang nantinya harus menuruti permintaanku."

Tangan Draco menopang wajahnya. Beberapa saat, Draco tampak menimang-nimang jawaban yang lebih cerdas. "_Well_, aku harap pernyataanmu itu benar, Granger."

"Kau tidak menyogok guru, kan?"

Draco tergelak. "Yang benar saja. Asal kau tahu, guru-guru sekolah ini kan tak ada yang sebodoh itu untuk ditipu hanya dengan memberikan beberapa lembar dollar saja. _Ck_, kabarnya, _malah_, alumni sekolah ini 2 tahun yang lalu menyogok salah seorang guru dengan rumah di daerah Beverly Hills."

"Kau bodoh sekali," Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya prihatin. "Mana mungkin ada murid sampai sebegitunya. _Ck_, seorang Malfoy tak bisa berpikir dengan kepala dingin, ya?"

"Namun, nilai Fisika dan Geografiku jauh lebih tinggi darimu yang berkepala dingin," Draco menyeringai lebar. "Menyedihkan sekali. Turut bersuka cita karenanya."

"Terimakasih untuk _kesenangan_mu, Malfoy."

Kemudian, perpustakaan itu kembali hening.

Hening—sampai..

"OIIIIIIIII, DRACOOOOOOOOO!"

Sang Perpustakawan mengangkat wajahnya, bersiap mengeluarkan ultimatum 'bila-kau-berisik-sekali-lagi-enyah-dari-sini'. Hermione melotot lelaki berambut platina dengan tatapan horor. Draco menyeringai.

Oliver Wood yang muncul.

_Bagus_, gumam Hermione dalam hati. _Dua pengacau sudah berada di sini sekarang._

"Kalau kau tahu peraturan perpustakaan, Wood," ujar Hermione pedas. "Kau pasti tahu bahwa tak diijinkan berteriak-teriak seperti itu di dalam perpustakaan. Apalagi, orang yang kau panggil hanya berada dalam radius beberapa meter darimu!"

"Terimakasih untuk informasi _penting_ itu, Granger," sahut Wood enteng. "Sangat membantu_ku_. Lain kali, aku harus menjerit alih-alih berteriak-teriak seperti itu, ya?"

Draco terbahak-bahak begitu keras, membuat Madam Pince nyaris melemparkan salah satu buku kamus Sains yang tengah disortirnya ke arah pria tersebut.

"Ada apa?"

"Ulangan Sains sudah dibagi, _lho_."

"Oh, ya? Dan kau membawa kabar baik atau buruk, eh?"

"Buruk."

Hermione tertawa lancang dalam hati.

"Kau kalah nilai dari Granger di sampingmu," Oliver melenggang santai, duduk di sebelah kiri Draco. "Berani bertaruh, Granger pasti menggunakan jampi-jampi."

Dan sekarang, keduanya mulai berceloteh mengenai Granger-Menggunakan-Jampi-Jampi seolah Hermione ada di planet Pluto.

"MR. MALFOY DAN MR. WOOD, KELUAR SEKARANG!"

.

.

.

Hermione duduk di atas kursinya, peluh mulai mengucur dari keningnya. Bagus. Setelah melewati berbagai pertanyaan, dirinya sampai pada satu-satunya pertanyaan yang bisa membuatnya diam tak berkutik—tak berdaya, _malah_.

Hermione memutar kepalanya, menatap Draco yang dengan santainya menulis satu demi satu huruf menggunakan penanya.

Baiklah.

Mungkin itu hanyalah topeng Draco untuk membuat Hermione tampak was-wasan.

Tapi, bagaimana bila Draco benar-benar mengetahui semua jawaban dari soal-soal yang tertera di atas kertas ulangan itu? Hidupnya akan tamat.

Draco mendongak, merasa diperhatikan, kemudian menatap langsung Hermione yang tengah frustasi.

"Apa, Granger?" tanya Draco dalam volume suara yang begitu pelan. "Aku tahu wajahku tampan. Kau tak perlu melihatku seperti itu."

Hermione menatap balik lelaki itu dengan pandangan tak percaya. "Kau yang berharap, idiot."

"Ah—jangan-jangan kau tak bisa menjawab salah satu soal yang ada, ya?"

_BINGO!_

"Enak saja!" Hermione merenggut. Namun, lama-kelamaan wajahnya memerah. "Yah—sebenarnya—err—hanya satu, _sih_. Satu saja, kok. Dan—dan—"

"Nomor berapa?"

Lelaki barbar ini pasti akan mengoloknya.

"Setahuku, ini bukanlah urusanmu sama sekali."

"Nomor berapa, Granger?"

"Kalau kau ingin mengolokku, silahkan, Malfoy," dengus Hermione datar. "Tak perlu bertanya dengan nada menghina begitu."

"Granger, aku ingin menolong, idiot!"

"Oke, oke. Nomor 32," Hermione mendesah putus asa. "Menolong dengan apa, Malfoy? Meledekku mati-matian?"

Draco menatap lembar soalnya, mencari-cari soal dengan angka '32.' di sampingnya. "_Ck_, Granger. Begitu saja tak tahu."

"Nah, kau _malah _membantuku dengan cara alternatifmu—mengolok-olok!"

"Jawabannya 1836, Granger."

"Apa?"

"Tahun 1836."

"Kau bercanda."

"Padahal aku sedang berbaik hati." Draco mengangkat bahunya, kembali meraih pena dan mulai menulis.

Hermione mengernyit, menatap kembali lelaki dengan rambut platina itu dengan ekspresi tak mengerti. Namun, penanya menulis '1836' di lembar jawabannya.

.

.

.

Hermione membuka lipatan kertas, menatap nanar jadwal ulangan prakteknya.

_Praktek Kimia : 08.15 – 10.00_

Dan di bawah tulisan itu, tertera tulisan lainnya.

_Praktek bersama Malfoy-Sialan-Tak-Berguna._

Rupanya, Dewa Gadimade sedang tak berpihak padanya.

TBC

A/N : Yak. Kemaren harusnya udah apdet. Tapi, laptop dipake sama adek m(_ _)m dengan terpaksa, gue harus mengalah. GAAAHHH ;A; Harus nunggu 15 Januari biar bisa dapet Laptop pribadi (Yak, finaly :')) _Well_, kena WB parah W(-_-W ) dan maafkan fanfict nista ini.

Gawajib Review kok. Baca aja udah bersyukur banget~


	3. Malfoy Manor

Taruhan?

Title : Taruhan?

Disclaimer : Yahh sebenernya punya saya, tapi—#keburudigamparmassa#—maksudnya punya J.K Rowling.

Enjoy

.

.

.

Taruhan? – Chapter 3

.

.

.

Hermione duduk tak nyaman di atas kursi yang tengah ia tempati. Ekor matanya melirik ke arah pemuda berambut platina. Dia menghela napas.

Ujian Praktek mungkin ujian favoritnya, tetapi kalau diingat kembali siapa yang akan ber_pasangan _dengannya, Hermione ingin membolos saja ketimbang diharuskan bekerja sama dengan lelaki sialan itu.

Baiklah. Hermione _harus _berbicara kepada pemuda itu demi kelangsungan masa depannya dan nilainya, dia berusaha untuk mengeluarkan suara. Kerongkongannya terasa kering. Suaranya terhambat tepat di tenggorokan. _Tuh, kan, Zeus memang tidak berpihak kepada ujian Praktek ini_, gumam suara dari benak Hermione.

"Granger," terdengar suara di benaknya—oh, tunggu, bukan, bukan. Itu bukan suara benaknya. Itu suara lelaki sialan itu. "Aku tahu kalau aku ini begitu tampan . Aku mengerti kalau kau mulai menyadarinya sehingga kau jatuh hati kepadaku. Tapi, bisakah kau alihkan pandanganmu kepadaku? Itu mengganggu. Ya, ya, aku memang suka dikagumi, tetapi—"

Hermione menarik napasnya, menahan tangannya agar tidak melempar kamus Oxford setebal kasur rumahnya ke kepala lelaki itu. "Malfoy, kurasa pengelihatanmu bermasalah," sahut Hermione, berusaha terdengar ramah—yang malah membuatnya terdengar seperti menahan sakit perut. "Dan aku melihatmu karna ragu untuk mengatakan—"

"Aku menolak."

"Eh?"

"Kalau kau ingin menyatakan cintamu kepadaku, Granger, aku menolak. Aku masih ingin menikmati masa mudaku dan sepertinya—"

"Aku. Tak. Ingin. Menyatakan. Cinta. Kepada. Mu."

"Oh," Draco nyengir tak bersalah. "Ya sudah. Kau ingin membicarakan apa?"

"Ujian." Hermione kembali mengatur napasnya.

"Ahh—aku tahu kau ingin berterimakasih kepadaku atas jawaban yang sudah—"

"Tutup mulut, Idiot."

"Baiklah," sahut Draco, masih tak bisa berhenti menyengir. "Mari bicara secara _profesional _kalau begitu."

"Seharusnya," Hermione menarik napasnya dalam-dalam. "Aku yang berkata seperti itu. Oh, lupakan. Nah, dengar. Kurasa kau sudah tahu bahwa besok akan ada ujian Praktek, tepatnya Praktek kimia. Dan praktek itu dilakukan berpasangan guna agar tidak membuang-buang bahan sert—"

"Intinya, Granger."

"Baiklah, terserahmu kalau begitu. Kita berdua dipasangkan sebagai satu pasangan—"

"Tidak, tidak!" seru Draco kelewat dramatis. "Jangan katakan bahwa kita berjodoh, Granger! Aku tak tahu bagaimana nasib anakku kelak!"

"Astaga. Zeus benar-benar memusuhiku," runtuk Hermione kepada dirinya sendiri. "Aku juga tak berharap berjodoh denganmu, Idiot! Aku bukan peramal, oke? Dan aku sama sekali tak membicarakan mengenai masa depan _kita_—oh, tunggu dulu, tak ada kata 'kita' dalam kamus kehidupanku—melainkan aku berbicara mengenai ujian Praktek Kimia! Apakah otakmu ada denganmu, Malfoy?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa berbicara sepanjang itu hanya dalam satu tarikan napas?"

"Menurutku itu benar-benar tidak penting untuk dibahas."

Draco menyeringai lebar, menutup buku yang tengah ia baca setelah menandai halaman terakhir yang ia baca. "Baiklah. Lanjutkan."

"Dan aku ingin berlatih setidaknya tiga kali bersama_mu_. Mengingat besok adalah ujiannya, kupikir kita bisa belajar saja di sini. _Lab _dibuka sampai jam enam sore nanti, dan—"

"Intinya, kita _akan _belajar bersama, begitu?"

"Kurang lebih."

"Lebih baik di rumahku saja kalau begitu."

"Aku tak mau orang tuamu—"

"Orang tuaku bekerja di Prancis untuk 2 tahun ke depan dan aku tinggal sendiri bersama beberapa sopir serta pelayan, Granger."

"Ta—"

"Dan kau akan menjadi salah satu dari _mereka _sebentar lagi."

"Jangan harap. Dan Malfoy, jangan menyela ucapanku."

"Kurasa tak ada aturan untuk tidak menyela ucapanmu."

"Baiklah. Aku _lelah _berdebat denganmu," Hermione menyeka kening dengan punggung tangannya dengan dramatis. "Dan, oke, kita belajar di rumahmu."

"Sekalian agar kau mengetahui bagian-bagian rumahku. Jadi, yah, nanti ketika kau menjadi pelayanku, kau takkan terus bertanya-tanya," Draco menyeringai lebar, kemudian beranjak dari duduknya. "Berangkat sekarang?"

Hermione mendengus, menandakan bahwa tak senang dianggap begitu. "Dengar, ya, Malfoy. Aku tak akan, tak pernah, dan tak mau menjadi pelayanmu."

Dan habis perkara.

.

.

.

Hermione hanya bisa diam di atas jok mobil _sport _milik Draco. Berkali-kali mulutnya meniup anak rambut yang jatuh ke keningnya. Sempat terlintas di benak Hermione, menanyakan berapa banyak gadis-gadis yang sudah menduduki tempat ini sebelum dirinya. Kemudian, Hermione mendecakkan lidah tanpa sebab, yang sukses mengundang perhatian Draco.

"Kau sakit, Granger?" tanya Draco meskipun tak tersirat sedikitpun nada kecemasan di balik pertanyaannya. "Atau kau gugup karena semobil bersamaku—si _casanova _sekolah yang begitu tampan, cerdas, pintar, dan—" terdengar jeda sejenak. "—AW, Granger!" dan jeda itu dilanjutkan oleh pekikkan penuh penderitaan. "Kau ini gadis tulen, kan? _Ck_, pukulanmu sekeras pria."

Hermione mengelus dadanya, berusaha sabar dan tidak meledakkan mobil yang tengah ditumpanginya saat itu juga.

"Aku tak sakit. Aku tak gugup. Dan, ya, Malfoy, aku gadis tulen," sahut Hermione datar, menjawab satu demi satu pertanyaan konyol yang dilontarkan oleh Draco barusan. "Mungkin gadis tak berotak lainnya akan mengiyakan pernyataanmu barusan—"

"Pernyataan yang mana?" tanya Draco, berlagak tak tahu.

"Bahwa kau itu _casanova _sekolah yang begitu—_huek_—tampan, cerdas, dan apalah itu. Dan kuharap Zeus tak dendam kepadaku karna mengulangi kalimat tabu—"

"Terimakasih, Granger. Aku tersanjung." Draco terkekeh. "Akhirnya kau mengakui bahwa aku ini _casanova _sekolah yang begitu tampan, cerdas, pintar, bertubuh atletis, dan kesayangan para guru."

"Ya, kau begitu disayang oleh guru-guru sehingga kau keluar-masuk kantor guru nyaris setiap hari," Hermione memandang Draco sinis. "Mungkin _aku_lah yang kesayangan para guru."

"Aku mengakuinya," Draco mencibir, menatap Hermione dengan tatapan aku-jelas-jelas-tak-menyetujui-pendapat-mu-barusan. "_Well_, Granger, selamat datang di kediaman Malfoy. Dan ya—tempat di mana kau akan tinggal nantinya selama liburan." Draco menyeringai.

Mau tak mau, Hermione harus mengakui bahwa Malfoy Manor adalah tempat tinggal—lebih cocok disebut hotel kecil sebenarnya karena, menurut tebakan Hermione, berlantai, um.. empat? Atau lima?—termegah dan termewah yang pernah dilihat Hermione. _Well_, meskipun rumah Hermione tergolong mewah juga, tapi jelas, bila dibandingkan, rumah Hermione bukanlah apa-apa dibandingkan Malfoy Manor.

"Sudah puas mengagumi rumah_ku_, Granger?" Draco terkekeh. "Sama bagusnya dengan aku, kan?"

Hermione mendengus. "Kau tinggal sendiri di rumah ini, Malfoy?"

"Sendiri? Tidak juga," sahut Draco enteng, mulai mengendarai masuk mobilnya.

"Oh, jadi ada berapa perempuan yang kau _ajak _ke _sini_?" ejek Hermione. "Mari kutebak, lima gadis selama seminggu? Oh, sepertinya bukan. Kalau begitu—"

"Cemburu, Granger?"

"Jelas tidak, Idiot!"

"Lalu, apa maksud perkataan—maksudku, pertanyaan penuh kecemburuan—barusan?"

"Itu bukan berarti aku cemburu! Itu ejekkan! Kalau kau pintar, kau pasti mengetahuinya!" seru Hermione panik. Tidak, tidak. Hermione jelas-jelas tidak cemburu. Dan demi Aphrodhite beserta Savonaralla anaknya, Hermione sama sekali tidak cemburu! Astaga, Hermione benar-benar-sama-sekali-tidak cemburu!

Hermione menghela napas.

"Lalu, apa?"

"Sudah kubilang, kan? Jelas-jelas itu ejekkan! _Ck_, kupikir kau cukup _pintar _untuk mengetahuinya."

Draco tertawa lebar. "Aku masih tak percaya."

"Terserahmu."

"Memang."

Dan Hermione memutuskan untuk bungkam ketimbang membalas ocehan tak bermutu milik Draco.

Hermione masuk berdampingan dengan Draco di sebelahnya. Beberapa orang menyambutnya—ralat, menyambut Draco—dengan begitu sopan dan santun. Hermione mengernyit.

"Mereka mematuhi bocah ingusan seperti_mu_?" tanya Hermione tak percaya.

"Granger, umur kita itu _sama_. Kuulang, umur kita _sama_. Kalau aku kauanggap bocah ingusan—oh, aku tak menyukai panggilanmu—maka kau _juga _bocah ingusan secara tidak langsung."

"Jawaban yang cukup pintar untuk seorang Draco Malfoy."

"Terimakasih _banyak_."

"Kurasa kau tak ikhlas mengucapkannya."

"Nah, kau sudah tahu."

Hermione mendecakkan lidahnya.

**TBC**

.

.

.

A/N : Sooooo, hello, peopleeeee~! Apa? FF ini abal? Tanpa diberitahu gue juga udah tau :| #sigh Iya. Tumben ya gue fast update? Ya karena besok udah masuk aja #bantingsetir. Liburan cepet banget GAAAHHH-_- Dan buat yang nanya kenapa pelajarannya itu-itu aja, ya jelas dong, saya masih esde dan jangankan tau pelajaran SMA, pelajaran SMP aja gatau :| #diserbumassa. Okay, thats all folks. Maap pendek banget. Bikinnya ngebut mamen!

So, mind to gimme any feedback by review? Xx

Tangerang, 6th January 2013, 15:45 – 15:39

_Love,_

_Chantal._


	4. Weird Feelings

Taruhan?

Title : Taruhan?

Disclaimer : Skarang ga pengen banyak2 ngomong, J.K. Rowling.

Enjoy.

Taruhan?

.

.

.

"Idiot, kau salah memasukkan cairan!" pekik Hermione berang. "_Ck_, dasar bodoh. Ini baru latihan keenam dan kau mulai melakukan semakin banyak kesalahan tiap kalinya. Seharusnya kau semakin membaik, bukan semakin memburuk seperti ini!"

Draco mendengus, menatap Hermione datar untuk beberapa saat, sebelum membuang cairan yang ada di dalam botol bening ke dalam wastafel. "Granger, Granger," sahut Draco lambat-lambat. Kepalanya digelengkan, membuat rambut platinanya yang halus semakin berantakan. "Kau _tidak _mengerti arti hidup, ya?" Draco mulai mencuci kembali botol tersebut, kemudian meletakkannya di depan dirinya _dan _Hermione. "Aku juga manusia yang bisa melakukan kesalahan!"

"Tapi kesalahanmu itu sudah melampaui batas normal seorang manusia!"

"Memang kau tak pernah berbuat salah, hah?"

"Aku _memang_ pernah, Malfoy," desis Hermione, melotot ke arah rekannya. "Halnya saja, aku tak melakukannya sebanyak dirimu!"

"Ah, _Little Miss Perfect_," sindir Draco, mendecakkan lidahnya beberapa kali. "Aku tahu kau ini nyaris sempurna di dalam hidup_mu_, oke? Jadi, urusilah hidupmu dan biarkan aku menikmati kehidupanku sendiri."

"Kau tak perlu menghina seperti itu," Hermione mendengus, merebut botol kaca dari genggaman Draco. "Perhatikan aku baik-baik, ulangi sendiri—"

"Bagaimana mungkin bisa kulakukan semua itu SENDIRI, Granger?"

"—dan jangan potong kalimatku."

"Lalu, kau mau aku memotong tubuhmu?"

"Oh, sebenarnya, aku tak takut," ejek Hermione, tertawa dibuat-buat. "Hanya saja, sepertinya aku tak mau mati di tanganmu. Tak elit sekali."

"Menjadi pasangan denganku dalam praktek saja sudah menjadi hal yang menguntungkan bagimu, Granger," Draco meraih botol yang sebelumnya direbut Granger. "Banyak perempuan yang akan saling bunuh membunuh hanya untuk menggantikan posisimu. Dan—_hey_! Jangan rebut botol itu lagi!"

"Sudah kubilang bahwa aku akan mencontohkannya _lagi_, Malfoy!"

"Tapi kau tak meminta ijin kepadaku terlebih dahulu!"

"Aku sudah mengatakannya sebelumnya!"

"Dan kau tak harus membentak seperti itu!"

"Malfoy, kau menyebalkan!"

"Kau jauh lebih menyebalkan!"

"Dan bisakah kau diam?!"

"Duh, Malfoy, kau berseru layaknya perempuan!"

"Granger, kau mengganggu konsentrasi—"

_BRAK!_

Suara pecahan sesuatu menghentikan argumen keduanya. Hermione mendongak, menyipitkan mata dan menatap Draco dengan tatapan mencela. Draco—yang tak mau kalah—balas tatap. Namun, akhirnya, Draco hanya bisa menghela napas.

"Oke, mari kita ulangi _semua _yang sudah _kita _campurkan sekali lagi, Granger," Draco mendesah, namun lelaki itu masih mengangkat dagunya tinggi-tinggi dengan angkuh. "Kau kerjakan dan biar aku yang bereskan pecahan kaca sialan ini."

"Kau yang kerjakan. Aku _yang _bereskan. Lagipula, kau ini lelaki, oke?"

"Hanya karena aku lelaki, bukan berarti aku ini tak bisa apa-apa, kan? Aku masih berdaya, Granger."

"Bukan begitu, Idiot," Hermione melangkah keluar. "Sepertinya kau tak cocok untuk membereskannya. Lagipula, aku berani taruhan bahwa kulitmu akan tertusuk pecahan kaca itu hanya dalam kurun waktu 5 menit pertama."

Draco memutar bola matanya, menahan kekehannya. "Baiklah, baiklah. Kau menang kali ini, Granger. Dan selamat bekerja. _Well_, setidaknya, ini debutmu sebagai pelayan_ku_, kan?"

Hermione berlalu tanpa mengoceh sedikitpun, meski Draco dapat mendengar umpatan seperti 'sialan' dan 'lelaki idiot' dari bibir gadis itu.

"Terimakasih untuk hinaanmu, Granger!"

.

.

.

Rasanya seperti sudah berhari-hari keduanya terlarut dalam kebisuan. Yang terdengar hanyalah helaan napas Hermione serta umpatan keras yang tak segan-segan diserukan oleh Draco—dimana lelaki itu langsung menerima pelototan jaga-bicaramu-idiot dari rekannya. Draco menggumamkan sesuatu yang tak bisa didengar jelas oleh Hermione, sedangkan Hermione menyeka keningnya yang dijatuhi peluh.

"Oi, Granger," Hermione menoleh begitu mendengar namanya—ralat, nama keluarganya—disebut. "Jarimu berdarah."

Setelah mengatakannya, Draco mendecakkan lidah dan mengoceh beberapa saat, kemudian melangkah mendekat. "Dasar gadis ceroboh." Draco menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Berterimakasihlah karena darahku hanya sedikit dan tak membuat lantai ruangan ini kotor karena—" Hermione tersentak. "—MALFOY, JANGAN SEKA JARIKU DENGAN MENEKANNYA BEGITU!"

"Kalau kau pintar, Granger, kau pasti tahu bahwa aku sedang mengeluarkan kaca yang ada di dalam jarimu, idiot."

"Ah, terimakasih untuk hinaanmu," Hermione menggertakan gigi begitu merasakan darahnya keluar semakin banyak. "Kau ingin membunuhku, ya, dengan mengeluarkan darah banyak-banyak?"

"Sebenarnya, ya," Draco menyeringai lebar, meraih kain bersih dan membersihkan jari Hermione dari darah. "Tapi, aku sedang _baik_, kok, hari ini. Membunuhmu mungkin akan kugunakan cara yang lebih elit. Lagipula, Granger, nanti kau bisa infeksi. Dan lebih baik, segeralah berterimakasih kepadaku karena kebaikanku hari ini."

"Trims," Hermione mendengus keras-keras, berusaha menyatakan ucapan terimakasihnya sedatar mungkin. "Oh, iya, Malfoy, kau tidak sakit, kan? Atau jangan-jangan ada hantu maupun jin yang merasukimu? _Ck_, kau ini bukan Malfoy, kan?"

"Ya, Granger, aku bukan Malfoy," Draco memutar bola matanya, tersedak karena menahan tawa melihat ekspresi horor Hermione. "Aku ini Abraxas Malfoy yang ingin membalaskan dendamnya kepada musuh cucu terbaik_nya_. Tentu saja aku ini Draco Si Tampan Malfoy, Granger."

Hermione mendorong Draco. "Tidak lucu."

"Dan lantas, mengapa ekspresimu seperti orang menahan tawa begitu, Granger?" Draco mencibir—untuk kesekian kalinya. "Katakan saja kau ingin tertawa. Jangan menahan tawa seperti itu. Menahan tawa itu tidak sehat, _lho_, Granger. Kau bisa terkena kanker, radang tenggorokan, usus buntu—"

"Semua ucapanmu itu penuh kebohongan, ya?" Hermione meniup jarinya, berusaha mengeringkan darah yang mengalir dari jari telunjuknya. "Meskipun saudaraku dokter dan memiliki perpustakaan yang berisi mengenai tubuh manusia serta penyakit-penyakit dan penyebabnya, aku tak menemukan penyakit yang berjudul 'Sakit Karena Menahan Tawa'."

"Ilmu-mu bertambah karenaku. Maka, berterimakasihlah," Draco terkekeh, berpindah posisi yang sekarang menatap Hermione mengejek. "Aku sudah menyerah menghadapi cairan-cairan sialan itu." Draco kembali mendengus keras-keras seraya mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Aku heran bagaimana kau bisa tahan menghirup aroma yang membuat indra penciumanmu nyaris lumpuh."

Hermione mengangkat bahu, mengurungkan niatnya untuk menjawab. "Tanyakan saja pada hidungku."

"Sayangnya, yang bisa diajak berbicara adalah mulut_mu_, bukan hidung_mu_," Draco mencuci tangannya, mengumpat karena bau cairan itu tak hilang dari permukaan kulitnya. "_Sial_, baunya sangat menyengat."

"Karna kurasa hari ini sudah selesai—ditambah penderitaanku untuk melihatmu sebentar lagi usai, kurasa aku harus pulang _segera_."

Draco mengangkat alisnya. "Pulang?" ulang lelaki itu, merasa aneh. "Kukira kita akan berlatih sampai malam."

"Dan dengan resiko keesokan harinya aku tak bisa ke sekolah karena dimutilasi oleh bibiku?" Hermione membalas dengan pertanyaan lainnya dengan nada geli. "Tidak, trims."

"Kau bisa menginap, kan?"

"Tak mungkin, kan, aku berkata kepada bibiku bahwa aku menginap di rumah _teman_—meskipun kita sebenarnya sama sekali bukan teman—lelakiku? Hanya _berdua_—ditemani pelayan-pelayan saja tanpa orang dewasa lain yang bisa dipercaya?" Hermione mengernyit. "Aku masih ingin hidup, tahu."

"Kau, kan, bisa berbohong. Katakan saja kau menginap di rumah Weasel—si perempuan itu yang merupakan adik kelas _kita_—maupun Brown," Draco mengangkat bahu. "Terserahmu. _Well_, setidaknya, kau harus makan dulu. Aku tak mau besok kau tak datang dan aku harus mengerjakan praktek itu sendirian. _Ck_, nilaiku mungkin F nantinya."

"Lihat jam, Malfoy. Jam tujuh _malam_, dan aku harus pulang setidaknya jam delapan _malam_." Hermione mendengus. Namun, dia menyerah berdebat dengan lelaki berambut platina tersebut. "Ba-ik-lah," lanjut gadis itu datar. "Aku akan makan dan kemudian pulang."

Draco menyeringai, merasa puas akan kemenangannya. Pria itu membuka lebar-lebar pintu masuk _lab _pribadi yang berada di rumahnya. "Ruang makan ada di seberang."

"Ruang makan? Kita tak memasak terlebih dahulu?"

Draco mengernyit, seakan pertanyaan Hermione adalah pertanyaan teraneh yang pernah ia dengar selama kurun waktu hidupnya. "Memasak? Apa maksudmu, eh?" kemudian, dia menepuk kedua tangannya sekali—yang menimbulkan suara nyaring dan membuat Hermione terperanjat—seolah-olah baru mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Hermione. "Oh, memasak yang _itu_."

"Memang ada berapa arti kata 'memasak' di kamus, Malfoy?"

"Jangan bercanda, Granger. Untuk apa memasak? Aku memiliki juru masak, kok. Dan makanannya setara dengan restoran bintang lima yang berada di dekat sekolah _kita_," Draco menyahut enteng, meletakkan kedua tangan di belakang kepalanya. Tak mendengar langkah kaki Hermione, lelaki itu berbalik dan mengangkat alis. "Apa? Kau ingin bergabung dengan patung-patung yang ada di pojok sana?" _Patung-patung yang ada di pojok sana_ tentu saja menjelaskan deretan patung antik di ujung koridor yang berderet-deret—dan, oh, Hermione berani bertaruh bahwa masing-masing berharga ratusan _dollar_.

"Aku pendatang, Malfoy," dengus Hermione datar. "Tak sopan untukku, tahu."

"Kau itu _tamu_, bukan pendatang. Dan tamu tentu saja berbanding jauh dengan pendatang. Karena kau tamu, aku harus _melayani_—apa? Jangan tatap aku seperti itu. Aku masih normal—_mu _sebaik dan senyaman _mungkin_."

Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya. "Tidak, Idiot. Dan _kita_ akan memasak."

"Dan aku harus menerima tatapan tak percaya dari pelayanku? Nanti, setelah kau pulang, mereka mungkin akan mengintrogasiku dengan berbagai pertanyaan dan bertanya bahwa apa aku dihipnotis olehmu atau _kesambet_."

Hermione mengerang sebal, nyaris menyerah. "Duh, Malfoy. Kau tak pernah ke dapur rumahmu sendiri?"

"Terakhir kali aku ke dapur, mungkin itu saat aku berumur 14 tahun—kurang lebih," Draco mengangkat bahu, seolah pernyataannya bukanlah apa-apa. "Itu normal, kok. Aku kan pria—"

"Ralat, kau lelaki, bukan pria."

"Terserah katamu."

"Di mana dapurnya, Malfoy?"

Hermione yakin dia mendengar suara erangan serta keluhan berkepanjangan yang pelan dari bibir tipis Draco.

"Di dekat ruang makan. Dan—baiklah—aku menyerah, untuk kali ini," Draco mengangkat kedua tangannya seolah dirinya di_todong _senjata. "Dan hanya untuk kali ini—kupastikan ini yang terakhir."

Hermione tertawa. Draco, mau tak mau, harus mengakui bahwa tawa itu terdengar renyah dan—baiklah, kau tidak bermimpi dan jangan mual ketika membaca kalimat selanjutnya—merdu di telinganya. Oh, seruangan dengan Granger dalam kurun waktu lebih dari 4 jam rupanya berdampak negatif kepada Draco, sangat negatif. Draco mengingatkan dirinya untuk melanjutkan pemeriksaan rutin kepada dokter psikologis pribadinya mulai Sabtu depan.

"Sekarang, kau yang ingin menjadi patung, ya, Malfoy?"

Draco merenggut, berusaha mensejajarkan langkah kakinya dengan langkah kaki Hermione. "Tidak, terimakasih."

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau melihat masakan_ku_ seperti itu?" tanya Hermione sebal, merasa tersinggung. "Kalau tak mau kau makan, yah—"

"Kau tidak memasukan racun, kan, ke dalam makanan ini? Obat penidur? Obat pelupa ingatan? Obat—"

Hermione mendecakkan lidahnya, menatap Draco tak percaya. "Perangaiku tak seburuk itu. Dan kurasa masakan itu sama saja dengan masakan yang lain," Hermione menahan napas sejenak, berusaha mencari jawaban lainnya. "Dan, _hey_! Kau, kan, juga membantuku memasak!"

Draco terkekeh. "Maaf, aku lupa bagian itu."

Hermione melotot. "Dan kalau kau tak mau memakan makanan itu, kau juga bisa meminta pelayan-pelayan_mu_ untuk membuatkan sesuatu untukmu."

Seraya menggumamkan sesuatu seperti 'Jangan sampai aku mati karena makanan ini,", Draco segera memasukkan sesuap _steaw _ke dalam mulutnya, mengunyahnya sejenak sebelum menatap Hermione dengan tatapan aneh.

"Apa? Kau tiba-tiba hilang ingatan?" sindir Hermione, melanjutkan makannya.

Draco mengangkat bahu, menghiraukan sindiran Hermione. "Aku tak percaya gadis sepertimu bisa memasak. Meragukan sekali."

Hermione mendongak lambat-lambat, memicingkan matanya dan menatap lelaki di depannya sebal. Kesal karena tatapannya rupanya tak bisa mencincang Draco menjadi bagian-bagian kecil, Hermione memilih untuk mengabaikan ucapan lelaki tersebut.

"Kenapa kau diam saja?"

_Pertanyaan bodoh. Itu. Benar. Benar. Bodoh. Draco._ benak Draco mengumpat, ingin membunuh sang empu detik itu juga. Memang, apa yang diharapkan Draco? Draco, kan, tidak mungkin ingin mendengar suara gadis itu. Tak mendengarkan ceracauannya barang lima menit saja, Draco sudah bersyukur dan berterimakasih. Dan sekarang, apa yang dipikirkan sang pemilik tubuh itu?

"Aku harus menjawab apa?" Hermione mengangkat alisnya, memasang tatapan—_oh, tidak, jangan lagi, _runtuk Draco dalam hati—polosnya. "Aku harus menjawab 'Wah, terimakasih atas pujianmu, Malfoy! Kau sungguh menawan!' begitu?"

Draco sama sekali tak bisa menahan cengirannya. "Aku suka bagian 'Kau sungguh menawan'-nya."

"Aku terpaksa mengucapkannya," dengus Hermione. Dia menatap jam besar yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempat keduanya duduk—yang tak mungkin terjadi—_bersama_ dengan _sangat akur_. "Lima belas menit lagi jam delapan."

Draco membalas tatapannya, mengernyit karena tak mengerti sedikitpun. "Lalu, kenapa?"

Hermione mendengus. Alih-alih menjawab 'Kau ini sebenarnya tidak memiliki otak pintar sedikitpun, ya? Kau mendapat nilai bagus karena me_nyogok_ guru, ya?', Hermione memilih untuk menjawab dengan beberapa kalimat singkat. "Aku, kan, harus sudah sampai di rumah nanti jam delapan. Kau tak tahu seberapa kejamnya bibiku kalau mengetahui bahwa aku sudah melewatkan _jam malam_."

"Oh, sekarang aku tahu darimana kau mendapatkan sikap kejam itu," gumam Draco. Lelaki itu menatap Hermione, berusaha menyembunyikan senyuman lebarnya begitu melihat Hermione berancang untuk melempar pisau yang ada di genggaman gadis itu sekarang. "_Wow, _aku tak ingin menjadi korban pembunuhan perdanamu. Baiklah. Aku sudah kenyang dan ayo pergi sekarang."

"Untuk apa kau ikut?"

"Eh? Aku yang mengantarmu, kan?"

"Untuk apa kau ingin bersusah payah mengantarku? _Ck_, Malfoy, kau benar-benar aneh hari ini."

Draco memutar bola matanya. "Mau tidak mau, kau _harus _mau," tuntut lelaki itu, berusaha keras kepala. "Kau—sekali lagi, kutanyakan kepadamu—ingin menjadi patung? _Well_, kudengar orang tuaku mencari sebuah patung antik. Dan dari wajahmu yang mengerikan itu, kau bisa—Jangan tatap aku seperti itu. Kau menakutkan."

"Dan sekarang, tinggal sepuluh menit," Hermione menatap Draco seolah dialah menyebab berkurangnya waktu. "Kau ingin mengantarku tidak?"

Draco mengangkat bahu, melenggang menuju pintu utama rumahnya dengan Hermione di belakangnya. "Baiklah, ayo."

Draco mengutuk dirinya sendiri. _Kenapa dia menjadi secanggung ini ketika berada dekat-dekat dengan gadis itu?_

**TBC**

A/N : GAAAAHHHHHHH, baru minggu pertama sekolah dan gue udah bosen banget :|||| Bayangin aja, baru minggu pertama udah disodorin 40 soal IPA, 50 soal B.I, 100+ soal Mat. Kenapa mat banyak banget? Kenapa? Kenapa gue jadi curhat bgini? ... #ditampar

Oke, apa chapter ini udah cukup panjang? :' 2K Words loh :' #tacky x) Sorry banyak flawsnya. Percakapannya banyak banget dan kesannya boring, ya? Duh, gada ide srius.

Anyway, ini balesan review buat yg udah nge review di chapt sebelumnya (Mulai sekarang, gue gacuma balesiun yg ada account doang via PM, tapi smuanya gue bales disini ya).

**cheyyine0****2 : HAHAHAHAHAHAHA GUE TAU INI PASTI SHERINA HAHAHA -_- Dan berani taruhan, elo pasti ngereview tanpa ngebaca Ffnya sedikitpun... WOYY, gini gini gue mentor #uhuk# elo nih. Tanpa gue, lo gatau apa apa ttg ffn... Anyway, makasih. Menuh2in kotak review :p #ditendang**

**megu takuma : Udahh :D**

**hahahaha : Ini udah cukup kilat belom? Saya ga make JN* sih..V**

**BlueDiamond13 : Thanks xx**

**Aliooonggg : Iya muehehe Bocah banget ya? ... Ini amatir tauu Usahain panjang ya muehehe xd**

**Ochan malfoy : Udah di next :D Saya juga penasaran:| #heh #authormacamapa**

**Lianalg : Ini masih buat latian, belom ntar KALO kalah taruhan HAHAHA B) Kalo misalnya kalah sih, saya mau nyiksa Hermione #eh tapi kalo Hermione menang, saya juga mau nyiksa Draco :| #woy**

Thanks for those that has reviewed this story! Im exactly nothing without it :D

Last, I beg you, may to review, please?

Tangerang, 11th December 2013 (HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SAM! X)). 20:22 – 21:56

_With love,_

_Chantal._


	5. Invitation

Taruhan?

Title : Taruhan?

Disclaimer : Entah udah berapa kali ngetik ini.. Semua yang ada di sini punya J.K. Rowling. Gue cuma punya plot jalannya FF ini. Tapi, kalo Mom Jo mau ngasih lebih, gue nggak akan nolak.

Well, enjoy.

Taruhan?

.

.

.

_"Aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu bila ulangan kimia_ku_ gagal karenamu!"_

Draco menyeringai setiap kali seruan _bengis _Hermione melintas di benak—sialan—nya. Bahkan, otak draco tampaknya mengingat persis tiap kata demi kata yang diucapkan oleh gadis berambut semak tersebut. Tiap ekspresi yang tampak. Tiap kata yang terlontar. Tiap nada yang terkandung—tiap—

Detik berikutnya, lelaki berambut platina itu tersentak, terlonjak seolah akal sehatnya sudah _berdering _geram karena peringatannya tak juga diindahkan oleh sang empu.

Si-al-an.

Benar-benar sial.

Draco mengutuk dirinya sendiri, mengumpat karena baru menyadari bahwa dirinya sudah melewati batas normal, melewati akal sehatnya, melewati kewarasanya.

_Oke_, Draco menarik napas panjang. Kini, lelaki itu mati-matian mencari aktivitas lain yang dapat menghalau pikiran sialannya mengenai Granger.

Baiklah.

Mungkin bila Draco mengingat-ingat setiap aktivitas yang ia lakukan sejak pagi hari, Draco bisa melupakan semua hal mengenai _Granger_.

_Oh, tidakkah itu kekanak-kanakkan?_

Draco mencibir dalam hati begitu mendengar suara ejekkan dari otaknya, berusaha tak membalas hal lainnya. Lagipula, apa keuntungan bila kau saling adu bicara dengan _dirimu sendiri_? Draco bahkan dapat membayangkan Hermione tertawa—Bagus.

_Bagus sekali_. Draco kembali mengingat gadis itu.

Apa gerangan kesalahan Draco sehingga tampaknya sang Otak tak mau menuruti perintahnya?

Draco menarik napas yang jauh lebih panjang dari sebelumnya, mulai berpikir dan berkutat dengan aktivitasnya sendiri di dalam kelas.

Baiklah. Pagi ini, ia bangun, bergegas mandi, kemudian turun menuju lantai satu untuk memakan sarapan—yang diikuti tatapan penuh harap dari beberapa juru masak keluarga Malfoy agar lelaki itu menyiapkan sarapannya sendiri dan dibalas oleh Draco dengan tatapan 'kau-ingin-gajimu-kupotong-ya?'

_Lalu_?

Lalu.. Draco mengerutkan kening yang dijatuhi beberapa helai rambut platinanya. Sesaat, konsentrasi Draco pecah karena suara cekikikan menyebalkan kawanan Millicent, gadis yang berangan-angan menjadi kekasih Draco suatu saat. _Ck_, dasar iQ rendah, ejek benak Draco. Bagaimana mungkin Draco akan menerima pernyataan cinta—Draco nyaris tersedak—gadis itu? Jangankan mengiyakan pernyataan cinta, menyapa gadis yang _notabene _tiga kali lebih lebar dari Draco sendiripun akan ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Draco, ikhlas tak ikhlas. Dan setiap kali seseorang menanyakan hal tersebut kepada gadis itu, Millicent dengan genit akan menjawab, 'Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin, kan?'. _Cih_, tidak ada? Ingin rasanya Draco berseru dengan lantang, 'Coba kau jilat alismu!' kepada gadis itu. Namun, mengingat bahwa dirinya menyandang gelar 'Malfoy', Draco mengurungkan niatnya.

Baiklah, mari berhenti membicarakan gadis itu dan kembali ke topik sebelumnya.

Kemudian, Draco mengendarai mobilnya, sampai di sekolah dengan seluruh anggota tubuh masih utuh, berjalan ke kelas diiringi tatapan lapar dan kagum para gadis, sampai di kelasnya, meletakkan tas, duduk, membaca kembali buku kimia, dan alih-alih membaca buku kimia, Draco sama sekali tak mempedulikan tulisan-tulisan kecil yang tertera. Setelah itu, Draco hanya memikirkan.. Memikirkan—

_Memikirkan siapa, Draco?_

Hermione.

Oh, apa? Tidak, Draco memikirkan Granger, _bukan _Hermione.

Lantas, _apa perbedaannya?_

Yah, benar juga, _sih_. Keduanya sama saja. Keduanya adalah nama milik gadis yang sedari tadi mengganggu konsentrasinya.

Draco menggeram kesal, berusaha fokus dengan tulisan-tulisan berukuran minim di hadapannya. Draco membalik setiap halaman dengan kecepatan brutal dan pantas ditakuti oleh siapapun yang melihatnya.

Ya ampun, otaknya benar-benar tak bisa diajak kompromi.

Mau tak mau, sampai bel istirahat berdering, yang Draco pikirkan hanyalah gadis _itu_—Hermione Granger.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin harus memasukkan cairan itu?" Draco mengernyit. "Bukankah seharusnya kita memasukkan cairan yang ini?" Kemudian, Draco mengangkat botol kaca yang berisi cairan kuning cerah.

Hermione memilih untuk diam saja.

"Takaranmu juga salah," komentar Draco.

"Seharusnya kau menyalakan apinya sekecil mungkin."

"Caramu menuangnya itu kasar sekali."

"_Ck_, bergeraklah lebih cepat, Granger."

"Granger, bisakah kau bergerak lebih cepat—seperti tadi yang kubilang?"

"Kau lama sekali."

"Kau ini manusia atau siput?"

Hermione menghela napas keras-keras. "Dengar, Tuan Malfoy yang _terhormat_," Hermione mengangkat kepalanya, mendongak untuk menatap wajah putih pucat Draco. "Berhentilah berkomentar dan mulai bantu aku membuat cairan sialan ini. Keaktifanmu juga mempengaruhi nilai_ku_!"

Draco mengangkat bahunya. "Aku malas membantumu."

Hermione menatap Draco tajam, seolah tatapannya bisa membunuh Draco di tempat detik itu juga.

_Sialan_, _mata itu lagi_, runtuk benak Draco. _Bagus, dia ingin membalas dendam dengan menatapku seperti itu atau apa?_

"Baaaaaaaaaiklah," kata Draco dengan vokal 'a' yang dipanjang-panjangkan, layaknya seorang gadis yang kelewat girang karena bertemu dengan idolanya.

Hermione mengernyit. "Kau seperti gadis saja."

"_Awe_, Hermione, itu adalah pujin terbaik yang pernah ku—"

"Kau panggil aku apa, eh?"

"Hanya mendalami peran saja, kok."

"Aku tak merasa kau _hanya _mendalami peran."

"Lalu, kau ingin aku mengatakan bahwa aku—_uhuk_—jatuh cinta kepada gadis sepertimu? Jangan konyol, _deh_, Granger," sahut Draco, terkekeh. "Oh, atau kau yang jatuh cinta kepadaku?"

Draco bersumpah melihat rona merah di wajah Hermione.

"Sialan," umpat Hermione kesal karena beberapa tetes cairan dalam botol yang ia pegang tumpah ke lantai. "Di dalam mimpipun, takkan pernah aku melakukan kesalahan fatal seperti jatuh cinta kepada orang sepertimu!"

Draco mengangkat bahunya tak peduli. "Aku juga sama sekali tak berharap seorang gadis sepertimu jatuh cinta kepadaku. Aku lebih baik menerima Millicent ketimbang menerimamu."

Hermione mengangkat alisnya. "Oh, ya?" Gadis itu memiringkan wajahnya, berusaha melihat setidaknya setitik kesungguhan dari dalam sorot mata Draco. Namun, dia tak menemukan apapun.

_Nah, nah. Apa yang kini ia lakukan_? benak Draco menjerit frustasi. _Bunuh saja aku sekarang ketimbang dilihat seperti itu!_

"Buktikan kalau begitu," lanjut Hermione enteng tanpa melihat sedikitpun ke arah Draco.

"Buktikan apa?" tanya Draco, berusaha memasang wajah polos yang benar-benar gagal dilakukan olehnya.

"Buktikan bahwa kau akan menerima Millicent," jawab Hermione puas begitu melihat wajah Draco yang kini bertambah pucat. Hermione menyeringai penuh kemenangan. "Kupikir seorang Malfoy adalah orang yang _sangat pemberani_, rupanya aku salah."

Draco mendengus. "Maaf, ya, hanya saja, Millicent bukan tipeku."

"Ah, aku tahu bahwa tipemu adalah gadis cantik berpostur tubuh layaknya model," cibir Hermione, memutar bola matanya. "Aku ragu ada satupun gadis yang ingin bersamamu."

Draco mendecakkan lidahnya. "Tak usah banyak bicara, Granger."

"Bukankah kau yang terlebih dahulu memulai perdebatan tak penting ini?"

"Kubilang, tak usah banyak bicara."

"Aku memiliki hak untuk berbicara, kan?"

"Berhenti bicara sebelum aku bungkam mulutmu."

"Dengan apa?"

"Bagaimana kalau dengan _ciuman_?"

Hermione tersedak, menepuk dadanya dramatis seolah ia baru menelan sebuah apel bulat-bulat. "Lebih baik aku mati ketimbang dicium oleh _lelaki _seperti_mu_!"

"Kalau begitu, diam, Granger."

"Aku tak ingin diam."

"Bilang saja kalau kau ingin kucium."

"Astaga, Malfoy!" pekik Hermione, memasang ekspresi datar. "Kalau ya, mungkin dunia akan kiamat beberapa detik setelah ini."

"Oh, tidak, kiamat," sahut Draco, berusaha tampak panik meskipun ia mengucapkannya dengan nada datar. "Ya, ya, ya. Terserahmu kalau begitu, Granger."

Beberapa menit setelah itu, keduanya hanya diam seraya melanjutkan aktivitas masing-masing tanpa banyak berkomentar. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara helaan napas Draco serta decakkan lidah Hermione setiap Draco secara _sengaja _menyenggolnya dan hanya akan mengucapkan, "tak sengaja.".

"Waktu habis. Menjauh dari meja praktek kalian masing-masing."

Suara berat seorang guru memecahkan keheningan.

Draco mengusap keningnya, menyingkirkan peluh dari sana. "Akhirnya, penyiksaan ini berakhir."

"Kelas bubar."

Hermione berjalan tepat di sebelah Draco. "Dan mari berterimakasih kepadaku."

Draco mengernyit, mengejek patnernya. "Untuk apa? Jasamu terus mengoceh?"

"Karenaku, cairan itu berhasil kita praktekkan dengan mulus tanpa masalah," sahut Hermione. "Aku menunggu ucapan terimakasihmu, Malfoy."

"Trims," ujar Draco pendek. Kata itu mengalir begitu cepat dari kerongkongannya. "Err, Granger?"

"Ya?"

"Kau tidak makan siang?"

"Aku _baru saja _hendak makan siang."

"Mau makan siang bersamaku?"

.

.

.

A/N : Yaahhhh, cliffhanger...V Maaf ya maaf. Kalo endingnya bukan ini, kesannya bakal _flat _aja :| Usahain next Chapter panjang. Gabisa bales review dulu karna buru2 ngepostnya. Dan anyway, hari Minggu depan gue bakal ada tes masuk ke JHS nih :| wml yaxD

Well, mind to Review?

Tangerang, 17th January 2013 (HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO KEVINNNNNNN xD) 18.23 – 19.32

_Love,_

_Chantal_


	6. Feelings

Taruhan?

Title : Taruhan?

Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling

Enjoy

-oOo-

Hermione mengerutkan keningnya, menatap pemuda di depannya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Sulit rasanya untuk mempercayai fakta bahwa rivalmu selama beberapa tahun belakangan mengajakmu makan siang—_hanya berdua_. "Huh?" gadis itu mengangkat alis. "Apa katamu?"

Draco mengerang, mengumpat pelan. "Kau sudah mendengarnya," kata Draco, berusaha sedatar mungkin. Dia tak percaya bahwa dia benar-benar mengatakan hal itu barusan, seorang diri, seolah-olah mengatakannya sama mudahnya dengan menjawab soal-soal ulangan Bahasa.

"Tidak—" kata Hermione canggung. "Maksudku, ya, aku mendengarnya. Tapi, kurasa pendengaranku sedikit—_well_.."

Lelaki itu mendecakkan lidahnya, tampak tak sabar. "Kau _memang_ mendengarnya, Granger. Nah, jadi—?"

Draco benar-benar benci berada di antara situasi yang begitu canggung. Oh, tunggu dulu. Segalanya memang menjadi sangat canggung ketika Hermione sudah berada di sekitarnya, di ruangan yang sama dengannya. Dan kini, jarang keduanya benar-benar dekat.

Menelan ludah, Draco menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan gugup. "Aku tidak memaksa—hanya saja, sepertinya _kita_—" Draco tidak percaya menggunakan kata itu yang mendeskripsikan dirinya dan Hermione. "—dapat membahas ulangan Latin besok."

"Mentor?" tanya Hermione, masih memasang wajah yang minim ekspresi.

"_Pardon_?"

"Kau ingin aku mengajarimu?" tanya Hermione bosan. "Kau ingin aku mengajarimu untuk ulangan Bahasa Latin besok?"

Meskipun itu bukan rencana awalnya, Draco mengangguk dan menyeringai puas. "Persis."

"Kenapa tidak di perpustakaan saja?"

Draco benar-benar ingin membunuh dirinya sendiri karena ketololannya. Kini, dia tengah memeras otaknya untuk meluncurkan alasan yang cukup masuk akal. Akhirnya, dengan ragu, suaranya keluar dari kerongkongan. "Bunuh saja aku kalau Madam Pince mengijinkan anak-anak untuk makan di dalam Perpustakaan. Nah, cepatlah, aku benar-benar lapar sekarang."

Hermione mengikuti Draco yang sudah mulai melangkah menuju pintu keluar kelas kendatipun mendecakkan lidah. Begitu menyadari arah tujuan Draco, ia bertanya, "Tunggu, untuk apa kita ke parkiran?"

Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Hermione, Draco membalas dengan melontarkan pertanyaan lain, "Kau ingin makan di kantin?" tanya Draco, memasang raut tak percaya. "Apa kau sudah tahu bahwa juru masak diganti? Dan, demi semua Dewa yang pernah ada, masakannya benar-benar buruk."

Hermione bergidik. Tak ingin lidahnya mencicipi masakan seburuk yang dipaparkan Draco dan sakit perut setelahnya, ia kembali berjalan, berusaha menyamai langkah Draco yang panjang dan tegas.

Draco berhenti di depan salah satu pintu mobilnya, membukakan pintu dan memberi isyarat untuk Hermione agar masuk.

Hermione tak dapat menahan senyumnya. "Nah, sejak kapan kau mulai bersikap lebih manusiawi?" tanyanya geli.

Draco, yang tengah menyalakan mesin mobil _sport_nya, mendengus. "Seharusnya aku menyuruhmu duduk di bagasi, kalau begitu."

"Akan lebih menyenangkan karena tidak duduk di sebelahmu," sahut Hermione tak kalah sarkartis. "Jadi, aku percaya bahwa iming-imingmu mengenai 'mentor' itu hanyalah karangan belaka."

Draco menelan ludah, tak bisa memungkiri fakta bahwa gadis di sebelahnya adalah gadis yang cukup pintar. Menahan erangannya, Draco menatap Hermione ingin tahu. _Bagus_. Gadis itu akan meledeknya. "Oh, ya? Lalu apa pikiran lainmu?"

"Berani taruhan, ada urusan lain yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku," kata Hermione yakin. "Aku tak benar-benar tahu apa urusannya. Jadi, mengenai apa?"

Draco berharap ada pembunuh bayaran yang berniat membunuhnya saat itu juga. Satu kebohongan memang diikuti dengan kebohongan lain. Dia mengangkat bahunya tak acuh. "Bukan apa-apa."

Hermione menatap Draco yang kini sudah fokus dengan jalanan di depannya. "Kau tidak pandai berbohong."

"Aku selalu dapat mengelabui siapa saja," jawab Draco percaya diri.

_Sialan_. Dengan jawaban idiot itu, secara tak langsung Draco mengatakan bahwa dia memang berbohong.

"Lupakan," kata Draco secepat mungkin.

"Jadi—?"

Draco mendelik ke arah Hermione, tak senang ditatap sedemikian rupa, ditambah lagi dengan pandangan tak percaya yang diberikan cuma-cuma oleh gadis itu. "Apa?" balas Draco, tak dapat menyembunyikan ekspresi cemberutnya. "Tak ada apa-apa."

"Tak bisa dipercaya," Draco membelalak begitu Hermione dengan seenak hati menyahut, dan kini gadis itu tengah menyeringai, persis seperti apa yang biasanya ia lakukan bila memergoki seseorang berbohong.

Keparat, bergaul dengan Hermione Granger memang lebih memberikan dampak negatif ketimbang dampak positif.

Salah satu dampak negatif yang akhir-akhir ini Draco sadari adalah bahwa otaknya seolah tertutup kabut sehingga ia tak dapat memikirkan apapun ketika tengah menatap, berpapasan, maupun berbincang—atau yang lebih cocok disebut dengan 'argumen'—dengan Hermione Granger. Belum lagi, akhir-akhir ini sepertinya suara Hermione kerap menggema di gendang telinganya, membuat konsentrasinya dapat buyar kapan saja. Ditambah bayang-bayang wajah Hermione selalu muncul di benaknya, mengganggu ketenangan serta nyaris membuatnya tak dapat tidur dua hari belakangan ini.

"Kau tidak memercayaiku?" tanya Draco, memasang wajah terluka.

Hermione memutar bola mata coklat gelapnya dengan bosan. "Apa aku dapat memercayai rivalku selama beberapa tahun ini dengan begitu mudah?"

"_Oh, shit_, Granger," gumam Draco pelan, begitu pelan sehingga suaranya terbawa oleh semilir angin yang mencumbu tiap inci kulitnya. "Aku tidak mengerti. Apa ini karena insting kewanitaanmu? Oh, tunggu, kau tidak memiliki satupun sisi feminim."

Hermione menatap Draco sengit. "Enak saja," cibir gadis itu melalui ujung bibir tipisnya. "Aku memiliki sisi kewanitaan, tentu saja. Kalau aku tidak memilikinya, kau pikir aku akan menerima ajakkanmu dengan sukarela?"

Dan dampak negatif lainnya adalah bahwa kesempatan Draco menang dalam argumennya bersama Hermione hanya sekitar satu banding sepuluh.

"Cukup," Draco menggeram bosan. "Aku rasa perdebatan ini nyaris tak ada fungsinya."

"Bagus, kau menyadarinya," sahut Hermione enteng. "Karena kau selalu memulai berdebatan maupun argumen tak penting terlebih dahulu."

"Terserahmu, Granger," balas Draco malas-malasan. "Err.. Granger?"

"Ya?"

"Apa ciri-ciri orang yang sedang, _well_.. uh.. sedang jatuh cinta?" tanya Draco cepat.

Hermione mendengar segalanya dengan jelas, tak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak menyemburkan tawa. "Apa aku sedang berbciara dengan Draco Malfoy?" Hermione kini tergelak keras. "Ya ampun, Malfoy! Apa yang baru kau katakan tadi?"

"Tertawalah terus," ujar Draco datar. "Granger—bisakah kau berhenti sekarang?"

"Sulit untuk berhenti," sahut Hermione di sela tawanya. "Nah, jadi—ini yang membuatmu mengajakku makan siang?"

"Setidaknya berhenti tertawa," balas Draco muram, tampak sebal karena sedari tadi dijadikan bahan tertawaan. "Bagus, lebih baik—oh, tidak. Jangan tertawa lagi—"

"Baik, baik," Hermione nyengir. "Maaf. Nah, lanjutkan."

"Dengan wajahmu yang penuh keyakinan seperti itu, aku _malah_ merasa ragu untuk melanjutkan."

"Apa _ada_ yang salah dengan wajahku?" tanya Hermione ketus, tampak tersinggung. "Baiklah, silahkan lanjutkan—"

"Sayangnya kita sudah sampai, topik berhenti sampai di sini," kata Draco kalem.

"Tak bisa begitu," komentar Hermione, jelas-jelas tidak setuju.

"Jadi, kapan Bahasa Latin pertama kali digunakan—?"

"Jangan mengubah arah pembicaraan," Hermione berkata datar, akan tetapi tak dapat menahan rautnya yang nyaris tertawa. "Begini, Malfoy. Jadi, apa maksud pertanyaanmu?"

"Bukan—"

"Ah!" seru Hermione keras, membuat beberapa pengunjung melirik ke arahnya. "Kau _pasti_ sedang menyukai seseorang, ya?"

"Tidak—bukan—"

"Waah, Draco Lucius Malfoy jatuh cinta!" kata Hermione, yang kini menjaga nada suaranya agar tidak menjadi pusat perhatian. "Lalu?"

"Granger," kata Draco sebal, kesal dengan sikap Hermione yang keras kepala. "Apakah topik _ini_ benar-benar penting untuk dibahas?"

"Tentu," sahut Hermione bersemangat. "Aku tak menyangka bahwa kau, Draco Malfoy, bisa jatuh cinta! Nah, siapa gadis itu? Millicent Bulstrode?"

Draco menatap Hermione ngeri, tak sanggup membayangkan fantasi mengenai dirinya sendiri dan Millicent yang notabene memiliki tubuh lebih besar tiga kali lipat darinya tengah bermesraan. Bergidik, Draco menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas sofa empuk yang berada di pojok café sebelum menjawab, "Apa tampangku menunjukan bahwa aku menyukai gadis itu?" Draco mendengus. "Yang benar saja. Lebih baik berpacaran dengan Madam Pince ketimbang dengan _dia_."

"Wah, Malfoy! Jangan bilang kau menyukai Madam Pince!" Hermione kembali berseru, kali ini menampakan wajah tidak percaya. "Ya ampun, seleramu ternyata.."

Draco mencibir, menyebutkan pesanannya kepada pelayan yang menghampiri meja keduanya dan kembali menatap wajah Hermione. Kini, Draco benar-benar kesal tingkat akut. "Serius, Granger," desisnya sebal. "Aku _tidak_ menyukai orang yang lebih dari dua puluh tahun lebih tua dariku, oke? Apa cukup jelas bagimu?"

Hermione menopangkan wajahnya di atas tangan kanannya. "Baiklah. Lalu?"

"Lalu apa?" tanya Draco balik.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu kepadaku?" tanya Hermione ingin tahu. "Kau bisa menceritakannya kepada anak lelaki, agar terlihat lebih normal."

"_Please_, Granger. Kau ingin aku menceritakan apa dengan Blaise serta Theo? Apa seperti 'Aah, Theo, Blaise! Aku jatuh cinta!'? Apa menurutmu itu wajar?"

"Aku tidak tahu mengenainya. Dan demi Athena, apa—" Hermione mengernyit jijik sebelum melanjutkan, "—apa semua lelaki selalu berkata seperti itu bila ingin menceritakan sesuatu kepada temannya?"

Draco ingin menusuk matanya sendiri dengan garpu yang tergeletak di atas meja makan. "Tentu saja tidak, Granger _pintar_," sindir Draco. "Maksudku, aku rasa sangat tidak normal bila aku mengatakan bahwa aku menyukai seseorang."

Hermione mengangkat alisnya, tertarik. "Nah?"

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Draco tidak nyaman.

"Siapa gadis itu?"

"_Well_," Draco menyesap _vanilla latte_nya yang masih hangat dengan asap mengepul sebelum melanjutkan, "Dia berambut dan bermata coklat, berkulit putih, pintar, dan sangat ahli dalam semua pelajaran."

Hermione tampak tidak puas dengan penjelasan itu. "Dia dari sekolah apa?"

"Sama dengan _kita_."

"Apa dia lebih tua darimu?"

"Bila aku memberitahukannya kepadamu, aku rasa ini takkan dapat disebut rahasia lagi," gumam Draco bimbang. "Lupakan saja."

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melupakannya?" tanya Hermione. "Jadi—sudah berapa lama kau menyukainya?"

"Aku sudah mengenalnya sejak masuk sekolah _kita_ dan baru menyukainya akhir-akhir ini." Draco mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Apabila ia menjelaskan terlalu banyak, bisa-bisa Hermione mengetahui orang yang ia maksud. Maka, ia harus lebih berhati-hati dalam memilih kata.

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu siapa orang ini," kata Hermione kesal, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. "Siapa namanya?"

"Aku sudah mengatakan, Granger, bahwa ini takkan menjadi rahasia bila kau mengetahuinya," sahut Draco tenang. "Baik, lebih baik kita bahas sesuatu mengenai Latin sekarang."

Hermione nyaris melupakan mengenai taruhan keduanya. "Aku ketinggalan satu angka," katanya murung. "_Hanya satu angka_ darimu."

"Hanya?" tanya Draco geli. "Bisa-bisa aku menang darimu, Granger. Ulangan tinggal dua kali lagi dan—Taraaa!—aku akan memenangkan taruhan itu."

"_Well_, jangan terlalu percaya diri," kata Hermione, tertawa. "Aku benar-benar ingin tahu siapa gadis yang kau sukai."

Kalau kau ingin tahu, Hermione, kau hanya cukup melihat ke dalam cermin.

-oOo-

Hermione mengerang, tidak bisa fokus dengan buku yang ia baca. Dia sudah membaca paragraf yang sama untuk tujuh kali dan masih tidak bisa mencerna kata-kata yang tertera ke dalam otaknya. Entah mengapa, dia sangat ingin mengetahui siapa gadis yang dimaksud Draco-sialan-Malfoy.

Dia kembali mendecakkan lidah. Buku yang ia tekuni sudah tidak menarik untuk dibaca. Maka, Hermione meletakkan buku tebal dengan _cover_ bergambar patung-patung sejarah kuno tersebut ke atas meja belajarnya. Seolah tak ada semangat, Hermione menyeret kakinya ke arah kasurnya berada.

Hermione tidak habis pikir mengapa konsentrasinya buyar setiap kali dirinya hendak membaca.

_"_Well_," Draco menyesap _vanilla latte_nya yang masih hangat dengan asap mengepul sebelum melanjutkan, "Dia berambut dan bermata coklat, berkulit putih, pintar, dan sangat ahli dalam semua pelajaran."_

Dan sialnya, suara lelaki bermanik abu-abu dingin tersebut selalu bergema di telinganya.

Berambut coklat? Hanya dia satu-satunya gadis yang berambut coklat di kelasnya. Nah, maka ini berarti gadis yang disukai Draco bukanlah gadis yang ada di dalam kelas keduanya.

Bermata coklat? Hermione terlalu sibuk untuk menghafal warna iris mata setiap anak di kelasnya.

Berkulit putih? Nyaris seluruh gadis di dalam kelasnya memiliki kulit putih.

Pintar? Oh, untuk yang satu ini, Hermione tidak dapat menebak.

Sangat ahli dalam semua pelajaran? Hanya Hermione seorang yang benar-benar jenius dalam setiap pelajaran.

Yang jelas, orang yang disebut Draco tentunya bukan Hermione. Hanya orang dengan iQ jongkok yang memikirkan hal tersebut.

Dan kenyataan itu seharusnya tidak membuat Hermione kecewa.

Tapi, nyatanya, Hermione _kecewa_.

TBC

A/N : Whoaa, sorry for the terribly late update! Kinda busy month hehe. Dan yep, WB kembali menghadang. *shiftt*

Well, mind to gimme your review? xx

Tangerang, 11th March 2013

_Love,_

_Chantal_


End file.
